El consorte del Rey
by luna shinigami
Summary: Los enanos saben las leyes que rigen su reinado y entre ellas está el luto de un año antes de que el consorte contraiga nupcias para seguir las líneas de los reyes... Lo que nadie pensó es que el Viudo fuera Bilbo... y que la política enana quería hacer lo que no hizo Smaug. Acabar con la Línea de Durin.


_El consorte del Rey_

[El Hobbit]

Nota: los personajes de El Hobbit no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las manos atadas al respaldar de aquella cama.

Los gemidos quedos, más que gemidos quejidos agónicos de quien estaba siendo abusado.

Sus lágrimas no cesaban y mojaban fuertemente sus mejillas, la almohada.

El otro solo se movía encima de él con violencia y sin ella.

Era una contradicción como aquel acto aberrante en fin.

Hubo la culminación que terminó en un llanto incesante aún más fuerte, pero más allá de esto, no hubo nada, excepto cuando el agresor empezó a des entrenzar el cabello de la víctima.

-NO MI TRENZA NO- los gritos se volvieron aún más agónicos, más que cuando su cuerpo fue abusado por el otro – ¡NO! NO POR FAVOR MI TRENZA NO- rogo, aun así, las cuentas joyas fueron retiradas, mientras los ojos azules de su agresor trataban de evitar mirar a su víctima.

Las manos que hace pocos minutos le lastimaban, en ese momento trataban con suavidad la cabeza castaña dorada, pero al parecer aquel acto era mucho más doloroso que la violación en sí; esta era una violación más moral que física, era más dolorosa. Aun así el agresor continuo hasta dejar a un lado las cuentas y empezó a trenzar de nuevo el cabello con nuevas cuentas…

Ya no había gritos ardidos, solo lágrimas, aun mas lagrimas hasta congestionar el pecho de quien estaba llorando, aquel llanto que era de alguien que se sentía traicionado, dolido.

Cuando el ofensor terminó, quito las amarras de las manos dolidas y cubrió con suavidad el cuerpo ajeno. Que diferencia con el acto aberrante que cometió.

-Perdóname- susurro ante aquel en la cama.

El otro solo lloro y cuando el agresor cruzo las puertas de hierro… solo se escuchó un grito.

-THORINNNNNNNNNNNNNN-

Ante ese grito, el criminal, puesto que no tenía otro nombre cayó al suelo y unas manos le sostuvieron con fuerza.

-Por Yavanna, Kili, lo viole- dijo llorando – oh Yavanna perdóname, Aüle condéname- grito – le hice daño a nuestro ladrón-

Kili le sostuvo, aun cuando Fili salió de allí destrozado y luego cuando le empujo para ir a devolver todo el contenido de su estómago, aun así Kili le sostuvo, aun cuando vómito, aun cuando grito, aun cuando golpeo su cabeza contra el frio muro del castillo de Erebor.

Filli se lastimo y Kili solo estuvo allí…

El enano pelinegro odio a Smaug, odio la vida enana, odio los enanos, odio a su tío Thorin y se odio a él mismo.

¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a esto?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Luego de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, poco falto para que Thorin Escudo de Roble se pregonara como Rey bajo la montaña y no falto poco tiempo, para que solicitara la mano del pequeño y hermoso ladrón que les había acompañado por consorte.

Poco le importa que Bilbo distara de ser un enano, o que allí no hubiese descendencia teniendo en cuenta que el Rey a su muerte seria Fili.

Despacio el pueblo de Erebor regreso y con ellos lentamente la prosperidad que tuvo alguna vez aquella montaña enana.

Thorin era un buen rey, un rey justo, duro pero justo, Bilbo era la voz del corazón muchas veces y aunque no intervenía en los asuntos reales, era una suave voz que ayudaba en las relaciones más mundanas, colocándole el sentimiento que a veces a la razón del rey faltaba.

Pero como todo reino, eran mucho más peligrosas las envidias ajenas que el mismo poder destructivo de un poderoso Dragón.

La prosperidad de la montaña no paso desapercibida para algunos enanos, que vivieron con rabia contra la pareja real, contra los mismos príncipes, luego de una vida de penurias, los Tumunzahar, hijos de Nogrod, celosos por el surgimiento de la casa Thrain I, decidieron atacar, mas heridos por los desconfianzas y pasiones enanas, más por los resentimientos que por otra cosa. Atacaron el coche del rey cuando este iba con su consorte a Rivendell.

La batalla fue corta, y lo fue hasta que uno de esos enanos, con una puntería envidiable, atravesó con una de sus flechas el corazón del Rey bajo la Montaña.

El cuerpo de Thorin cayó en cámara lenta para sus amigos, para la compañía, para sus sobrinos y para Bilbo.

Bilbo lo vio caer y se lanzó en ristre – Thorin, Thorin- sus manos se movían nerviosas por la herida sangrante – No te vayas, sobre visite a batallas más fuertes Thorin… no me dejes- le rogo el Hobbit manchando sus ropas reales – por favor- le rogo con esos pequeños ojos azules- por favor no me dejes… no lo hagas Thorin-

La mano del rey toscamente llego hasta su hermosa trenza – Te amo- fueron las últimas palabras de rey antes de caer en la oscuridad del arda… y Bilbo grito, grito como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, grito hasta que se acabó su voz, grito hasta que en los reinos se enteraron de la muerte del Rey bajo la Montaña.

Grito hasta el último instante y luego solo lloro.

Bilbo se convirtió en el consorte de Erebor, un consorte hecho un cascaron, un consorte que solo lloraba, que termino siendo conducido por los enanos ante la última morada de su Rey.

Un consorte que solo se levantaba para llorar y dormía llorando, un consorte que se consumía lentamente, tan lento que nadie en la compañía sabía qué hacer para que el consorte de Erebor no muriera con su rey.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dis miro seriamente a la cuadrilla de enanos que venía pidiendo la mano la Bilbo. Balin sostuvo su mano, para evitar que la preciosa enana, hermana del difunto rey, tomara un hacha y abriera las cabezas de aquellos desgraciados que a solo un año de la muerte de Thorin, venían con intenciones poco beatificas con Bilbo.

Ella lo sabía y lo entendía, el heredero seria Fili, siempre se supo, pero jamás tuvieron en cuenta que Thorin cayera rendido y enamorado del precioso Hobbit que les ayudo a recuperar la montaña.

Jamás pensaron, ninguno de ellos, que Thorin dejara viudo o viuda y por ende, jamás pensaron que el trono de Erebor seria de quien desposara a Bilbo.

Y no importaba quien lo desposara, o de qué forma.

Dis estaba desesperada por esto, tratando de pensar los mil y un escenarios en los cuales podría salvar a Bilbo y de paso a la línea de Durin y realmente no encontraba ninguna de ellas, ningún camino que le abriera la posibilidad de cambiar el destino de Bilbo, más allá de que se casara de nuevo.

Y no, no era justo para la compañía de los enanos y no era justo para la Familia de Durin, simplemente no era justo perder todo, porque un imbécil había asesinado a su hermano, dejando a su familia destrozada y ahora, estos idiotas querían desaparecer políticamente la línea de Durin.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡No lo hare!- grito Fili mirando enojado a su madre – no pretendas que cometa esta traición con mi tío y con Bilbo-

Dis suspiro, era la única solución – Fili tu eres el heredero de la línea de Durin, tu tío ya lo sabía y tu serias coronado cuando fuera llamado por los Valar, pero las cosas no son como deben ser, Bilbo…-

-Bilbo es el Uno de nuestro Tío- dijo enojado el enano rubio – Bilbo es un hermano de armas y el consorte de Erebor, madre, no voy a siquiera pensar en casarme con él para obtener el reinado de la montaña, no voy a siquiera poner una cuenta en su cabello cuando este le pertenece por completo a mi tío- negó.

-Fili- se acercó Balin – entiendo tu dolor, entiendo el pensar en la traición de un amigo, de un hermano y de tu propio tío, pero los enanos que vienen por la mano de Bilbo no se van a detener por algo tan complejo como el duelo de nuestro Hobbit o su amor por Thorin, ellos saben las leyes que rigen a los enanos y entre ellas está el luto de un año antes de que el consorte contraiga nupcias para seguir las líneas de los reyes- suspiro el anciano enano – si no eres tu será otro y otro que lastime a nuestro ladrón Fili-

Fili negó pero tropezó con Kili – dime que tú no estás de acuerdo con esta locura Kili, dime que te niegas a esta traición-

Kili agarro frente con frente a su hermano – Me niego a la traición, pero me niego aún más a perder todo por lo que lucho y peleo nuestro tío a mano de otros enanos, me niego a perder a Bilbo-

-¡Lo perderemos, si me obligan a hacer lo que están pensando!- le miro – me odiara por el solo hecho de siquiera ocupar el lugar del tío, no Kili no puedo- dijo empezando a llorar mientras Kili limpiaba las lágrimas- No puedo, solo por obtener una corona-

El pelinegro se unió al llanto silencioso de su hermano – No es solo una corona, es Erebor, son los enanos que están bajo la montaña, son los contratos que el tío hizo con hombres y elfos, es Bilbo, tu no lo lastimaras ¿Qué piensas que harán los otros? Un futuro Rey que tenga el poder de tomarlo si lo desea, de humillarlo si lo desea, de obligarlo si lo desea… -

Fili lloro como un crio en brazos de Kili, negando varias veces por lo que la misma sangre de Durin le estaba obligando a hacer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fili apareció en el trono de Durin, con la corona en su cabeza, aquella que el creía indigna y ahora pesaba demasiado como su conciencia. Los enanos estaban allí esperando la entrada del consorte real.

Fili no quería ver a Bilbo después de cómo había mancillado no solo su honor sino su vida, su cuerpo y deseo quitarse la vida para pagar la deuda que ahora tenía con él.

Las puertas se abrieron y Dis pudo ver al precioso Hobbit engalanado con los colores de Durin, pero sobre todo con los colores que siempre uso Thorin, allí estaba con un cascaron vacío, mientras sus ojos simplemente no mostraban nada, Dis se odio por el precioso rostro de Bilbo, siendo una máscara de dolor.

Bilbo se sentó junto a Fili mostrando las cuentas del nuevo Rey en su trenza y pronto la sala del palacio estallo en gritos de Júbilo.

Había un nuevo rey y el consorte lo había aceptado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bilbo salió y Fili le detuvo tomando su pequeña mano, sintió el temblor del mediado y solo pudo arrodillarse.

-perdóname- susurro mojando la palma de esta – perdóname- rogo- sí, pudiera rasgar mi piel y dártela, si pudieras ver mi corazón, si pudieras sentir el odio que siento por mí mismo- Fili aún estaba hincado al suelo sin soltar la mano de Bilbo, sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin poder más que rogar un perdón que sabía no podría darle el otro.

La otra mano de Bilbo acaricio los cabellos rubios de Fili – Tuviste que hacer lo que debías hacer- la voz era hueca – perdonare todo Fili, perdonare el dolor de saber que me tomaste, perdonare el matrimonio en contra de mi voluntad, pero jamás perdonare que me hayas quitado la trenza que me hizo Thorin el día de la boda- la voz de Bilbo se quebró – esa fue tu traición, entiendo lo demás, entiendo las layes enanas, entiendo todo, menos…- Bilbo se ahogó – menos que me hayas quitado las cuentas de Thorin- Fili alzo la mirada – aun así, perdono todo, Mi Rey- Bilbo se acercó y beso su mejilla – No te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a mí- susurro despacio al oído de enano.

-No lo hare- le juro – juro por mi tierra, por mi madre y por mi hermano, por la sangre maldita que me hizo dañarte que jamás me acercare a ti de nuevo, no… no de esa manera Bilbo- le juro colocando su mano sobre su corazón.

Bilbo sonrió – júrame también otra cosa- y se acercó al oído de Fili de nuevo y eso hizo que el rey coronado asintiera con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras juraba solemnemente ante la petición de su consorte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tres años habían pasado desde la coronación de Fili como Rey bajo la Montaña.

Tres años en los cuales el silencio fue lo único que unía al rey con su consorte, un perdón que no llego, un dolor que seguía allí y un recuerdo que jamás se iría.

Tres años habían pasado y era tiempo suficiente para la prosperidad de la montaña.

En tres años la inmensa luna se hizo memorable en sus habitaciones, aquellas que mando a hacer Thorin solo para él, para que sintiera los rayos del sol como la luz lánguida de la luna.

Con cuidado Bilbo cambio sus ropas, colocando los ropajes de Hobbit pero con el manto azul oscuro con brocados platas del que había sido su esposo y para él, el verdadero Rey, su verdadero Rey.

Se quitó las joyas que había puesto sobre su cabeza y sus manos Fili, despacio quito la trenza con las cuentas del enano rubio y se acercó a un pequeño cofre de caoba, suspiro antes de abrirlo lentamente, y sonrió al ver las cuentas de plata de Thorin, con brocados en zafiros como los ojos del difunto rey.

Despacio deshizo la trenza ajena y coloco la de su anterior matrimonio, decorándola con las cuentas que representaban a escudo de Roble.

Se miró al inmenso espejo de su habitación y sonrió, sintiendo a su lado una presencia – Thorin- susurro, antes de sonreír más fuerte y tocar la superficie del espejo.

Por primera vez desde que murió su alma gemela, su Uno, Bilbo era libre.

Salió al balcón dela habitación y vio a Erebor en progreso, esplendida, llena de vida, llena de todo menos de su rey, con cuidado se subió al balcón de hierro colocando sus inmensos pies en la orilla y abrió los brazos.

-Thorin- susurro a la nada.

-mi ladrón- susurro el viento y Bilbo, miro la luna antes de dejarse caer al abrazo de la oscuridad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fili se acercó al cuerpo de Bilbo, para haber caído de esa altura, estaba intacto, es más parecía simplemente dormido, con suavidad acaricio el cabello de Bilbo, aun suave, aun húmedo, aun parecía vivo, toco con suavidad su rostro frio y delineo sus suaves y helados labios, pasando su mano callosa por la trenza que estaba al lado derecho de su cabello.

Dwalin fue quien lo encontró en la falda de la montaña, parecía dormitar pero no era verdad, Bilbo se había lanzado del balcón de la habitación real y el mismo había buscado la muerte.

Dis se acercó a su hijo y vio con la ternura que el rubio acariciaba las cuentas de su cabello, así que decidió quitarlas, pero Fili negó – No pudo seguir siendo el consorte de Thorin en vida, lo será en la muerte- miro a su madre – será enterrado junto con mi tío, fue su voluntad.-

-Fili- susurro Dis- Tu sabias…-

El rubio miro a Bilbo y acaricio su rostro – lo se hace tantas lunas, me hizo prometer que su última morada no sería a mi lado, sino a la de mi tío, me hizo jurar que moriría siendo el esposo de Thorin y así será- le miro – por el amor que le tuvo será enterrado con mi tío, por el amor que le tuve y le tengo, porque él se convirtió en mi Uno, será enterrado como me pidió, con el amor de su vida y su muerte-

Dis abrió la boca y luego se la cubrió con una mano – Fili- su hijo, su rubio hijo rey, había entregado su corazón al mismo Uno de su hermano, con la diferencia que jamás fue ni será correspondido, su hijo sufrirá de desamor y ella, colaboro en la intriga que propicio esto, ella, Balin y Kili.

-No madre, no te preocupes por mí, - se acercó a Bilbo y beso sus mejillas – mi precioso ladrón, espero que en la otra vida, estés a su lado….- le pidió besando sus manos – hoy, estoy enterrando al consorte del rey – Fili miro a los enanos de la compañía – Hoy enterramos al consorte del rey con su Rey… y que Mahal, los una en la otra vida, como recompensa a los dolores de esta-

-¡ **Por el consorte del Rey**!- gritaron los enanos de la compañía, mientras empezaban a cantar suavemente para preparar a Bilbo Bolsón a la otra y que en esta, se uniera de nuevo a Thorin, y por fin pudieran ser Uno.

 **Owary….**

Gracias por leerme niñas, de verdad, jejeje nunca pensé que esta pareja fuera popular en español :P…. por cierto prometí subir unos fics, pero en verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo. A duras penas estoy empezando a subir así que lo lamento por eso, peor la vida real me está jodiendo ToT Besos a todas y todos y..

Matane!


End file.
